Video content may be captured and managed in a variety of ways. In particular, there have been multiple ways in which the illusion of depth has been created for the viewer through the use of enhanced two dimensional video. Historically, these approaches for creating the illusion of depth (i.e., three dimension or 3D video) have included amongst other techniques, Two-Color Anaglyphic 3D, Side-by-Side 3D, Top-Bottom 3D, Full High Definition 3D, Checkerboard 3D, Active Shutter, Passive Shutter, Circular Polarization, Auto-Stereoscopic Display, Interference Filter Technology, and other methodologies. All of these means have required specialized equipment (e.g., generally special viewing glasses and/or special displays) for the viewer to experience depth in video.
These approaches to create 3D video experiences are all complicated for the content creators, the content distributors, and especially for the viewer who is required to acquire and use specialized equipment. Furthermore, to maintain the illusion of 3D, the viewer is often required to have a particular physical position relative to the display device. Additionally, it is somewhat common for viewers to experience ill effects (often nausea or headaches and there have been concerns of possibly greater neurological impacts) from viewing 3D content by means of the existing methods. All of these factors combine to create a somewhat high degree of user dissatisfaction with the current 3D methodologies as evidenced by the very low consumer adoption of 3D technologies in the home consumer electronics market. Additionally, even of those consumers that purchased the equipment, few utilize it on a frequent basis. Though many consumers desire a 3D experience, the current methods to provide it have too many shortfalls for the average consumer.
An additional drawback of traditional 3D is that it is single perspective 3D—the viewer is always at a single predetermined perspective—there is not any holographic or near holographic ability for the viewer to change their perspective or otherwise “see around” an object that appears to be in the foreground in order to more clearly see an object in the background.